Aniki
Aniki (Japanese: 兄贵 English: Big Brother) or Aneki (Japanese: 姉贵 English: Big Sister), also known by her preferred pseudonym Ameri-chan (Japanese: アメリちゃん) is the commissioner. Personality Aniki is known for her frank way of speaking, cynical view of the world, utter scepticism, and acting to the point of looking like she has a sadistic personality. Her cold demeanour is mainly due to her distrust of human society, and her general hatred for everyone. She is unable to show her emotions, and all of her smiles are empty. Despite her mean attitude, she is able to mess around with people. Her methods of amusement both involve participation in intriguing events, ans well as messing around with her acquaintances. History Aniki was born in Frankfurt on 1840 to a wealthy aristocrat family. Her family was largely connected to the Commission, which was unknown to her. She lived her life in solitude, intentionally separating herself from society to focus on her studies. On 1848, her family had boarded the Frisia which was en route to London. The ship was filled with members of the Commission, and members of the Teutonic Order, a monastic religious order whose current objective was to eliminate the Commission. A bloody battle known as the known as the Frisia' Massacre'' 'was waged within the ship as Teutons killed both Commission associates and innocent civilians. Aniki's parents were killed in the bloodbath. She was saved by her older sister, Natsu, and they managed to reach London safely. She had been under her sister's care after the incident. When Aniki had reached the age of 16, in 1858, she and her sister had moved to the city of New York. They had resided in the neighbourhood of Kleindeutschland (English: ''Little Germany). She was initiated into the Commission on 1859. On 1861, in the beginning of the American Civil War, a covert war known as the Commission-Union War had began. She was tasked to assassinate important figures within the Union, an American order formed to eliminate the influence of the Commission within the United States. She was once tasked with the assassination of the Grand Master of the Union, who was a well-known scientist and philosopher. He had perfected an elixir of life, which he had used on himself. She had found the Grand Master in his facility within Manhattan, and was unable to kill him. The Grand Master ran with his work towards an old cement factory. Aniki took chase, and eventually had him cornered. After a gunfight with the Grand Master, she was shot fatally in the back. Upon collapsing to the ground, she had accidentally pulled a lever which had activated the machinery found within the factory. The machines later poured cement all over the Grand Master, and he was stuck solid within the cement. She regained consciousness in 1920. Her sister had her drink the elixir of life, which allowed her to survive the wound. Her lack of consciousness was due to a mistake within the formula, requiring the drinker to be awake, or risk losing consciousness for a long time. She had learned her sister and several other members of the Commission had drunk the elixir as well, granting all of them eternal youth. She had taken leadership of the Commission from 1930, and reformed the structure of the organisation, increasing its efficiency. She had increased the influence of the Commission throughout North America, Europe, and Asia over the course of 84 years. Aliases Aniki is known by many nicknames. Out of all the members of the Commission, she has the most nicknames. Here is a list of known nicknames and their origins. Self-Proclaimed *Ameri-chan - Her usual name on the Reichstag IRC. A pun on American. *Kuu-chan - From her all kuu; no dere personality. *Anikuu/Anekuu - Also taken from her kuu personality. Given by Natsu *Fuyu-chan - Taken from the Japanese word for winter. This is due to her birth being in winter time, and also associated with her cold personality. *Katuchan - Taken from her name Katyusha. It is now commonly used by her brother-in-law. Given by Mellow *Suspicchi - Taken from'' suspicious''. This is due to her suspicious nature. It was unintentionally made to sound Italian. *PB-chan - PB stands for Perpetually Bored. *Usagi-chan - Taken from the Japanese word for rabbit. ''This is due to her rabbit-like nature. Given by Rooke *Detective-chan - From her tendency to investigate thing as if they were dark plots. *Historian-chan - Due to her extensive knowledge of historical events, and her tendency to explain a lot of things through history. *Tech-wizard-chan - Due to her basic knowledge of IRC mechanics. *Anarchy-chan - A pun on ''Aniki. Taken from her insubordinate nature. *Witch-woman - Due to her devious acts and methods. Given by Akira *Anewe - A synonym of Aneki. Given by Yukiru *Anikyun - Possibly given due to her tendency of using the honorific -kun Gallery 377.png|The Sisters (1988) 378.png|The Sisters (1989) 380.png|Aniki (2010) 374.png|Aniki (1989) 379.png|Aniki (1857) Trivia *She has a sister complex. *Despite being 5'8", she has a Napoleon Complex. *She has hypotension.